Always
by Haruhi Bondevik
Summary: Emil sentia celos de que Noruega tuviera a Seychelles como novia que pasa cuando esta besa a Lukas? como reacciona Islandia ante esto? sobretodo cuando Noruega lo nota? mal sumarry pero denle una oportunidad NoruegaxIslandia y otras parejas mas :D


**HOLA A TODOSS! YO SE QUE ME EXTRAÑABAN ASI QUE DECIDI DEJAR MI CUEVA Y SALIR CON MIS FANS! *sonidos de grillos* yo se que me aman *forever alone***

** Pero bueno aqui les traigo esta pequeña historia porque ultimamente estoy "algo" obseccionada con Noru~ esque bueno tpda mi vida vivi engañada D: (ejeem el año y medio que llevo viendo Hetalia ejemm ) y me di cuenta de que Noruega no es albino si no rubioo yo pensaba que tenial el cabello como Is pero me he equivocado si lo se merezco me den latigazos *les da el latigo* solo ustedes sabes si merezco ser golpeada o no :S ademas este fic lo saque de Otro fic que hize pero que elimine por razones personales U.u pero solo le cambie los personajes que originalmente eran Hong Kong e Inglaterra pero que quiero que lo abarquen Is y Noru y seguira la p*ta de Sey como manzana de la discordia jeje**

**jeje de todas formas difrutenlo :9**

* * *

Narra Islandia:

Ese día todos estaban muy ocupados y cansados en la junta de naciones algo mas calmados (bajo amenaza de cierto aleman rubio) discutiendo sobre los temas ambientales, ver a Italia Veneciano y a España serios simplemente me asusta ya que asi tienen una mirada penetrante, volté con Francis que estaba hablando muy alegremente con Anahi, la representación de Seychelles, esa zorra simplemente la odio ojala algún dia uno de los tiburones que rondan por su miserable y pobre pais la devore terminando con ella, desafortunadamente los países no pueden morir asi, de solo pensar que es la novia de Noruega deprime mi dia entero, no puedo creer que Lukas haya sido tan ingenuo _por no decir estupido ademas yo pensaba que era..ya saben...no queria a las mujeres..._

aunque fue Seychelles como mi hermana porque ambos convivimos un tiempo siempre lo insultaba y decía que lo odiaba a pesar de eso siempre lo abrazaba y mostraba sus "dotes" (si como no plana de mierda) para hacerlo caer sinceramente Lukas es un hombre muy débil puede ser serio pero es demasiado inofesivo ya que solo convive con los nordicos la verdad no se como carajo la conocio sinceramente odio a las mujeres tsunderes (solo a las mujeres tsunderes ya que Den me dice que soy uno)

-Arthuuuuuuuur-dijo esa p*ta le hablo de la nada sabia que Noruega estaba ocupado y de todas formas fue a molestarlo

-Que pasa Anahi? espera un mome...en ese momento Seychelles beso muy apasionadamente aLukas que le devolvió el beso,solo pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Me limite a salir corriendo, cosa que todos los paises notaron tambien Inglaterra pero no le di inportancia yo solo queria salir de aho lo mas pronto posible simplemente me suicidare de la unica forma en lo que puede hacer una nacion (o en mi caso una isla) olvidar todo lo que se olvidar todo lo que hize como nacion, olvidar las experiencias que comparti con las demas naciones..olvidar a Lukas olvidar a la persona mas maravillosa que ha pasado por mi vida la unica persona que alguna vez me hizo sonreir y que ahora me hace llorar...la unica persona a la que le entregue lo mas valioso que puedo tener...mi corazón

Se que soy una persona que no expresa sus sentimientos, ni siquiera Suecia..o hasta el propio Lukas son tan fríos como lo soy yo, solo el ha visto como soy y como en realidad el único que ha visto en mi interior sobre todo que sabia exactamente como me sentía, eso fue lo que mas me dolió, sabia perfectamente lo que yo sentía por el y supongo que supo que cuando esa p*ta lo beso yo me destroze pero ya me di cuenta que a el no le importa solo me veia como a su hermanos menor, lo que yo odio.

Han pasado 3 horas aproximadamente ya debió haber terminado la junta de naciones ya todos debieron regresar a sus hoteles ya que la junta se realizo en casa de Austria, corri lo mas que pude hasta que encontré un parque y me senté en un columpio y me puse a llorar, soy un hombre los hombres no lloran en especial yo nunca habia llorado en toda mi existencia y mucho menos por una persona pero en este caso así era.

pase mucho tiempo en ese parque, eran las 2 de la mañana y seguía en ese columpio hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que oí una voz familiar, justo de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento...na mas ni nada menos que Inglaterra...tragame tierra

_-_Emil! por fin te encuentro llevo toda la tarde buscándote no crees que muy tarde para estar jugando en los columpios-respondió Lukas algo agitado pero con su expresion de siempre

-pues he estado todo el dia aquí no creo que hayas buscado tan bien-respondí aparentando estar serio, Noruega fruncio levemente el seño casi indetectable pero algo que yo pude notar, el debe saber que soy una persona muy directa

-Emil porque te fuiste así derrepente?-pregunto Lukas con un tono aaaaalgooo preocupado

-porque no pude soportar que tu y Seychelles estén juntos-_mierda porque carajos tenia que ser TAN directo_

Is...no puedo creer lo que me dices-Lukas cubrió sus ojos con su cabello y comenze a escuchar sollozos por parte de el algo que nunca ha visto ya que NUNCA expresa alguna emocion, yo solo le miraba confundido..pero no puedo negar que me parte el alma ver a la persona que mas amo llorando.

-Que te pasa? porque lloras?-le pregunte aparentando estar serio

-Lo que pasa...es que estoy tan feliz de que por fin te me declares así...continuo llorando...sabes me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste de mi casa...

-En serio? y porque hasta me dijiste que estabas feliz y hasta me hiciste las malestas?-le pregunte al mismo tiempo que lo señalab me corría una gotita por mi cabeza,el no respondió nos quedamos en silencio por cinco minutos mas o menos hasta que me paré del columpio y lo abraze no paso mas de medio segundo y me abrazo muy fuertemente estuvo en silencio por 2 minutos mas o menos hasta que empezo a tararear con voz quebrada una canción (N/A: imaginense que canta con la voz de Paul McCarney pero un poco mas triste debido a la situacion XD)

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_all your life_  
_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_all your life _  
_you were only waiting for this moment to be free._  
_Blackbird fly blackbird fly_  
_into the light of the dark black night. _

yo solo me limite a escucharlo mientras otra vez las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos Dios mio este ser tan perfecto estaba llorando y yo tenia que consolarlo!,con algo de miedo y armado de valor me anime a preguntar:

-A...a que se debe esa canción?-le pregunte, Lukas me miro con una sonrisa pero con una mirada triste y me contesto

-Esa..esa fue la melodía que puse el dia que te fuiste de mi casa-en ese momento Noruega tambien comenzó a llorar..ante mi mirada atónita-ni siquiera cuando rompi con Dinamarca me dolió tanto como me dolió que te fuera de mi casa-agrego y me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Porque me dices todo esto? porque haces que me sienta así? porque solo contigo puedo mostrarte tal como soy!-le dije sollozando-tu estas son esa zorra que lo único que quiere de ti es ser un pais importante y ella es mejor que yo! hasta me subastaron por Ebay! jamas seré mejor que ella!-comenze a gritar totalmente descontrolado y con una mirada de psicópata, Lukas me agarro muy fuertemente y me dijo:

-HE TERMINADO CON ELLA! ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NUNCA LA AME SOLO ERA EL SENTIMIENTO DE SOLEDAD EL QUE ME MATABA Y CREÍ QUE CON ELLA SE LLENARÍA PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO! ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TU NUNCA TE COMPARES CON ESA P*TA QUE TU ERES MILLONES DE VECES MEJOR QUE ELLA! TU ERES ÚNICO E INIGUALABLE Y ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS ENTRADO EN MI VIDA-grito para finalmente ocultarse en mi pecho

que pasara con ella?- susurre en su oído-ella ya no significa nada para mi yo..yo te amo a ti te amo mas que a mi mismo tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi existencia-dijo mas calmado mirándome a los ojos

-yo..yo-no soporte y uní mis labios con los de el en un tierno beso que solo estaba presente en mis sueños mas anhelados que a los 5 segundos termino-he esperado tanto a que me dijeras eso-comente con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en mis mejillas-es como un sueño hecho realidad

yo..yo no quiero que te separes de mi nunca mas-dijo Inglaterra feliz-eso sera un hecho-le dije para finalmente besarlo pero un beso mas apasionado lleno de tanto amor, amor que escondí durante siglo y medio que por fin le pude dar a conocer, dieron las 5 de la mañana y nos dirigimos agarrados de la mano al hotel para tener una noche que jamas olvidaría... y eso solo seria el comienzo para una eternidad a su lado, que mas podría pedir ahora ya mostraba mi verdadero sero con todos nunca peleábamos siempre habían miradas llenas de confianza, de sinceridad, de amor

Ya habia pasado un año desde ese maravilloso dia y todos estabamos en la celebración de año nuevo todos después de dar el conteo y darnos el abrazo de año nuevo paso algo inesperado

-Emil me amas?-dijo Noruega serio como siempre pero ahora rojo

-y lo dudas claro que te amo eres mi vida siempre estaré contigo- le dedique una sonrisa pero claro sin perder el glamour que me caracteriza

Entonces- en ese momentoNoruega se arrodillo sobre una pierna y sosteniéndose sobre la otra y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, todos los países voltearon y todos pendientes al siguiente movimiento del norugo yo solo estaba atónito con una mirada que nadie había visto jamas ya que todos me conocen por ser demasiado serio.

-este año fue el mejor de toda mi vida, tu siempre me haces sonreír sea cual sea la situación, tu ahora eres la razón de mi existencia, no sabia lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí te haré una pregunta muy importante..te gustaría casarte conmigo?-al tiempo que abría la cajita y sacaba un precioso anillo con diamantes y grabado en el la palabra _Always..._

En ese momento todos los países comenzaron a gritar en silencio y estaban pendientes de mi respuesta, yo comenze a llorar de felicidad lo abraze y tomándolo de la mano al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a lo ojos le dije:-claro que si y dudas que no-el solo sonrió y me beso al mismo tiempo que todas las naciones (excluyendo cierta *pta que ya ni Francia queria estar con ella) empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir celebrando su compromiso

-Ve~ no lo puedo creer son tan lindos verdad Doitsu?-dijo Feliciano contento abrazando a su novio

-Si Italia fue una propuesta inesperada pero linda-comento Ludwig con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la boca al italiano

Oh Dios porque! _mon amour no°6 _se va a casar! crecen tan rapido! y pensar que a mi me rechazo cuando me quería casar con el por necesidad ademas de Iggy!-dijo Francis tan dramático como siempre

-AJA JAJA esos raros se van a casar! como un _hero_ que soy es mi deber ser el padrino de bodas aunque ni Is ni Noru quieran jeje-dijo Estados Unidos con una sonrisa

-AAAAAAAAAAAA Su-san que felicidad otro matrimonio mas! yo siempre supe que Is-kun amaba a Noru-kun- dijo Finlandia feliz

-hmm se v'n m'y fel'c's junt's- comento el sueco tomando de la mano a finlandés

-YO EL REY DEL NORTE SERE EL PADRINO DE BODAS QUE ALFRED NI QUE NADA PARA EMPEZAR NUNCA HAS HABLADO CON NPRUEGA NI SOQUIERA CONOCES A TU HERMANO!- dijo Dinamarca peleando con Estados Unidos

-AJAJAJA ESTA BIEN PERO PARA LA PROXIMA EL _HERO_ SERA EL PADRINO DE TU BODA CON ARGENTINA... TENGO UN HERMANO?- ante lo penultimo el daés enrojecio algo que la argentina noto y corrio a abrazarlo.

-Eh? porque todos están tan felices que me perdí?-comento una húngara saliendo del baño

-te lo perdiste Hungría, Noruega el que nunca habla le pidió matrimonio a Islandia y el acepto!-exclamo contenta Bélgica

QUE!-dijo llorando al estilo anime con una tristeza-ME PERDÍ EL MEJOR YAOI QUE PUDE PRESENCIAR EN SIGLOS Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESOS CAMARONES BUAA-decía Elizabetha mientras Emma la consolaba.

Mientras tanto los comprometidos estaban en el balcón del salón abrazados

-siempre estaremos juntos verdad Emil?

-_Always 3 - _dije mientras nos besábamos bajo la luna simplemente amaba a Lukas y nada me separaría de él

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo vaya que si me esforze en el jejeje...es una pareja muy bonita y me puse a escuchar canciones tristes mientras escribia la historia, me desvele escribiendola asi que *mirada fija* comenten que les gusto okno XD ahora ire a dormir y como soy muy miedosa tardare horas en dormirme XD**

**en cuanto a las canciones espero que les guste mi repertorio, en vez de poner la cancion de BlackBird mas bien quería poner Lonely Day de System of Down pero hubiera hecho mas tetrico el fic y sinceramente quede satisfecha con la historia me gusto ^^**

**porfa comenten y acepto criticas contructivas, destructivas, contractos millonarios, etc. XD**

**jejeej se nota mi odio hacia Sey? buenoo jeje no sean tan duros conmigo soy un promesa joven y dentro de unos años la mejor escritora del mundo! *mirada malefica***

**ARIGARO POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN AGREGARLO A FAV ^U^**


End file.
